This disclosure relates to a refrigerant compressor magnetic bearing, and more particularly, to insulation for use in connection with the magnetic bearing.
One type of refrigerant compressor includes a magnetic bearing that rotationally supports a shaft. The shaft supports an impeller that is driven by an electric motor. The magnetic bearing assembly is supported in the compressor housing. In one type of magnetic bearing assembly, a lamination stack includes coils. A ring mounted in the housing supports the lamination stack.
The coils must be insulated from one another and the lamination stack. Typically, discrete insulation sheets, like NOMEX sheets, are cut to a desired shape and placed on either side of the laminate stack. The coils pass through coil apertures in the laminate stack. NOMEX insulating sheets are also arranged within the coil apertures and between the coils, which is labor intensive and tedious.